Descendants Oneshots
by parkersharthook
Summary: This is my collection of descendants oneshots! I will be doing anything for any character and I will write smut, angst, fluff, and basically anything. As always my requests are open and I especially love writing for Harry Hook. Check profile page for my pairings. Rated for language, themes, and certain scenes.
1. The heart to your Harry

**Hey guys! I recently fell in love with Harry Hook, Thomas Doherty, and descendants so this is going to be my collection of oneshot descendants. Some of them will be character x reader, some will be character x character, and some will be character x oc. I will let you at the beginning of the document and as always, requests are open for stories! I know I've been MIA lately but I'm slowly getting back into everything and plan on updating everything very soon.**

* * *

Harry Hook x fem! Reader

Key for the new readers:

Y/n: your name

Y/n/n: your nickname

Y/l/n: your last name

Y/e/c: your eye color

Y/h/c: your hair color

 _You're the daughter of the Queen of Hearts. Your mother was always obsessed with what you looked like and forced you to get into makeup from a young age. She doesn't accept anything less than perfect. You were taught to be sly and cunning from day one and are now a self-proclaimed master card counter and poker player. You've always been a fan of card games and soon after got into gambling, earning yourself lots of money but lots of enemies along the way as well._

~.~

I walked into the dirty restaurant quietly and kept to the wall, making my way towards a mustard yellow worn down booth. I slid into it and lightly fingered through the greasy menu. I heard the heavy boots walked up to the table but didn't move my eyes to look at him. His weight soon shifted so it was sitting on the cushion across from me.

I cautiously looked up through my eyelashes and saw his mischievous smile. I diverted my gaze back to the menu before he could catch my eye. "Ello princess." His Scottish accent rang thick in my ears.

"I'm no princess." I muttered through my blood red lips. His thick, ring-clad fingers reached across the table and carefully lifted my chin so I was looking at him. His toothy smile turned to a closed lip smirk.

He let go of my chin once I showed no resistance to looking at him, "so y/n what brings you ere today?"

I folded my menu and leaned against the table, a sickeningly sweet smile on my face. "I just wanted some food, nothing more."

Harry narrowed his bright blue eyes, his smirk never leaving. "Of course darling. But if you change your mind on just how big your appetite is… you know where to find me." He winked obviously and pushed himself up, his muscles bulging in the process. I knew it was intentional and just rolled my eyes. He sauntered back towards the counter as I was left to fiddle with the rings on my fingers. I shook out of my trance and pulled off my black leather jacket. I tossed it onto the bench next to me and ran my hands over my now bare arms.

I felt a warm breeze in my ear and a deep voice followed, "I think a girl with tattoos is quite hot. Why don't you and me sneak away to the head and fuck?" I frowned deeply as I turned to the burly man that sat in the booth behind me.

I cocked my head to the side and glared at him, "You see I would but I really don't go for disgusting pigs." The man growled and jumped to his feet, moving the few feet to now stand directly in front of her. I reached down and quickly pulled the hidden knife from boot and held it tightly behind my back.

"I suggest you back away from the lady." Harry spoke deathly low from behind the hairy man. The man narrowed his eyes at me before backing away and walking out of restaurant with a grunt. No matter how young Harry might be, almost everyone was intimidated by him. He roughly placed my tray of food on the table and looked at me.

I looked away from him and placed my sharp knife on the table, "I could have handled him." Harry, arms crossed, eyed the knife and then me before once again sitting across from me with a chuckle.

"I don't doubt it princess. But he was disrupting Uma's business which is a big no-no." My eyes fell down to my food at the mention of his captain. I casually played off my disappointment by popping a fry into my mouth and leaning back in my booth.

"I did think it was a little unusual for an unemployed pirate to take my order. I guess Uma got you to take other people's orders as well huh?" I chuckled lightly at my joke but all he did was frown.

"I'm helping out my captain, don't see anything wrong with that." He leaned against the wall and propped a foot up on the bench, his elbow now resting against his knee. "That man's not wrong though, the ink is quite beautiful darling." I glanced to my left arm which had a full sleeve of tattoos.

I shrugged and ate another fry, "Thanks. It takes a lot of time to do these… not that he was appreciating them in that way."

Harry placed his shiny hook on the table and leaned forward against it one more time, "Got any others?"

I met his gaze and stared deeply into his icy blue eyes, "I do."

Harry rose an eyebrow and fiddled with his fingers slightly, "Oh do ye? Where?"

I bit my lip and purposefully pushed my bust out, although his gaze didn't once falter downwards. "That's for me to know and for you to maybe one day find out… if you behave."

Harry's smirk grew even larger, "What are you up to later t'night?"

I clicked my tongue, "Tsk tsk Harry. I'm not just some booty call. You're gonna have to try harder than that." I stood up and pulled my jacket back onto my arms, "Thanks for the food."

He was quicker than I was and was instantly in front of me, "Where do ye think ye doing eh? Ya need to pay for that."

My eyes flickered towards the half eaten tray of food and then to his eyes once again, "I don't have any money." MY eyes lit up instantly, "How about a deal?"

"What type of deal?" He crossed his arms as his suspicions grew.

"One game, winner takes all." I reached into my breast pocket and pulled out a worn deck of cards, "Blackjack."

Harry chuckled and motioned to the table. He thought he was good and I was sure he was, but I knew that I was better. "Deal 'em."

"Whatever you say hook." I shuffled the cards quickly and expertly dealt them. A crowd began to gather around the table as the two of us stared each other down. "Before we look at our cards let's make sure the wager is set. I win… I don't have to pay any money for the meal."

Harry nodded, "And if I win then not only do you have to pay but you also can't come back here."

I chuckled, "Seems a bit unfair so I'm throwing something else in. If I win then not only do I not have to pay but you have to give me…" She glanced around the shop before smiling wickedly and looking at harry, "your pocket watch." Harry's mouth frowned slightly, "deal?"

He glanced at his fellow crewmates, and being one to never back down from the challenge, agreed with a handshake. He studied the face card that sat upright on the table and slowly picked up his other card. His facial expression didn't change as he moved his eyes between the card and me. I too looked at my upright card and internally groaned at the six of spades that showed. But I knew what I was doing and I lifted the edge of my other card ever so slightly. I looked towards harry and quirked my eyebrow up.

"Hit meh." He said with a wink as I flipped another card face up on the table, a six. His smirk didn't faulty but I saw the downtrodden look in his eyes. Like I said, I knew what I was doing.

"I'm gonna hit as well." I flipped up the card to reveal a two. "You?"

I knew he couldn't do anything, "Freeze."

"Same. You show first." His smirk grew as he flipped over the card to reveal a four. He had twenty. A fair hand, actually a considerably great hand but not to me.

My smile grew, "I win." I flipped over the cards, "with the Queen of hearts." There sat my three cards: a six of spades, a two of clubs, and the beautiful queen of hearts. I winked at him as he sat with a deep frown on his face. "Hand it over harry."

He reluctantly pulled out his pocket watch and placed it in my hand. I gathered my cards and stuck them back into my jacket pocket and hurriedly made my way through the angry pirates. I was almost at the door when I heard Harry yell, "She's got my rings!" I instantly quickened my pace as I felt the enraged pirate and several of his crew hot on my trailed. I ducked into the nearest building and quickly ascended the staircase two at a time. I didn't stop, I could hear their heavy boots on the steps below me. I continued until I got to the top floor and dove out an open window. I landed on the metal porch outside of it and pulled myself onto the roof. I used the broken air conditioning unit between this building and the next one as a bridge before dropping in through a hole down a few feet in a run-down warehouse. I stood by a broken window, concealed by ripped drapes, and watched as Harry and his crew made their way onto the roof and looked around bewildered. Harry angrily shouted and threw a rock aimlessly into the abyss. I laughed to myself and hurried down the rest of the staircases until using back alleyways to get myself home. I opened my creaky red door into my house and was instantly attacked with shouts from my mother.

"Where were you?!" Her voice hurt my ears.

"I went to get food and instead I got you this." I produced the pocket watch and dangled it in front of my face proudly. But my mother just growled and knocked it out of my hand sending it across the floor with a crash. I could hear the glass crack and it caused my heart to break.

"It's not good enough! You're not good enough!" She snapped her fingers loudly and two men adorned in red and black quickly grabbed my wrists and pinned them together. My mother roughly ripped my tshirt off of my back and took a few steps back. She pulled a small deck of cards from her bra and pulled out a card. She twiddled it between her fingers before laughing it through the air towards me.

She was an evil genius when it came to card throwing. She could do it in such a way that it curved downward once it made contact with my skin that way it didn't pierce it and get stuck but instead create a long scar down my back. Talk about the world's worst papercut.

I felt the stiff yet sharp paper run down my back and I fought back a cry. Then another one came and then another one. I knew I was bleeding, I could feel the drops running down and ultimately staining my jeans. Why do you think I only wore red jeans? After five more throws she finally stopped with a huff.

"Go clean yourself up. I don't want to see you for the rest of the night." I just nodded my head weakly as I grabbed the shreds that remained of my shirt and walked towards the staircase. I bent down and picked up the now broken pocket watch and quickly ascended the steps to my room. I drew a cold bath in the dirty bathtub that sat in the corner of my room. As the water filled up I locked my door and carefully discarded my bra. I shimmied out of my underwear and jeans before turning off the water and gingerly stepped in. The cold water nipped at my skin and stung as my back entered it. I hissed in pain as I tried to clean myself, but it was hard now that the water was bloody. I finished quickly and stood up before throwing on a large tshirt that hung down to my knees. I used my shredded tshirt as bandages and wrapped them around my torso before pulling my bloody jeans back onto my legs. I opened my window and grabbed the rope that hung outside of it. I carefully stepped through my window pane and lowered myself down to the ground.

Each step I took, my back ached more and more. I could slowly feel the wound start to bleed again as I made my way towards the dock for the second time that day. I felt bad for what I did to Harry, stealing his rings. A deal was a deal and I often _tried_ to play nice. Plus, I might even consider Harry a friend. I pulled a small velvet drawstring bag from a cart as I walked and dropped the rings inside before tearing of a picking up a piece of cloth from the ground and tying it around the bag. I stole a pen from some distracted vendor and wrote him a quick note.

 _Sorry for not playing fair but these wouldn't be much use to me anyways. But I'm keeping the watch_ _._

I shoved the bag into my back pocket and slowed down as I came to the docks. By this time, night had fallen and few people remained about. I had to be deathly silent because if I was caught then I would be in some serious shit. I crept onto the boat and stealthily went below deck. I found the room with a hook painted on it and dropped the bag outside of his door. I rushed off the boat before I was discovered and hid behind a barrel as I, admittedly creepily, peered through his porthole. He got up off of his bed and walked to the door as if he knew something was waiting for him. He opened the wooden door and looked to the ground. He cautiously picked up the bag and opened it. He smiled at the contents and then read the note I had left for him. I was happy to see the small smile that graced his lips as he moved to put the bag on his desk. I would have stayed longer but a large hand suddenly covered my mouth and threw me against a brick wall. I screamed in pain as my fresh wounds hit the wall hard. But I couldn't clam up, not now. I blinked away the agony and stared at my attacker. There stood a short but bulky teen with a large scar running from his temple down across his neck. _Scott son of Scar_ I thought.

He put a hand on either side of my head, trapping me in. "Hello there princess." His mouth was dangerously close to mine. "You shouldn't be out here alone this late." I felt one of his hands move from its spot against the wall and slowly travel up my leg. He stopped at my upper thigh and squeezed it suggestively.

"Get off me you perv." I spat in his face, though still trapped by his hands. I could defend myself yes, but I was a small girl. I barely stood at 5'2" and my frame, although curvy, was still petite.

"Or what?" My fear rose as he produced a dagger from his sleeve and held it in front of my face. The blade shone in the moonlight and I gulped. "Scared now huh?"

I tried to push him away which only caused the knife to be pressed against my throat. He grinned evilly, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Get away from her." A deep voice sounded behind Scott. He smirked wider and turned his head slightly to see the Scottish pirate looming over him.

"Find yourself another play toy Hook. She's mine." I swear I heard a growl come from Harry's throat. Scott instantly knew he wouldn't win this battle but it doesn't mean he couldn't still get some satisfaction. He wanted revenge against me for something I did a while ago and now he was gonna get it. In one fluid motion he moved the dagger from against my neck and drove it into my side. I wheezed in pain and clutched the stab wound. He scampered off into the night as I collapsed to the ground. Harry was by my side in a second.

"Shit. Y/n are you okay?" He whispered.

I coughed and groaned slightly, "Just peachy." My voice came out drained and hoarse, "I'm fine just help me stand up and I'll go home." He picked me up bridal style before gently setting me down on my feet. I clenched my teeth hard and quickly yanked the dagger from my body. I wobbled slightly at the sudden blood rush but thankfully Harry caught me.

"You aren't supposed to remove the knife. It only makes the wound worse!" He chastised me gently as his eyes raked over my abdomen.

I lightly pushed him away, "I'm fine. I just need to go home." I tried to take a step forward but my vision blurred and I almost fell but once again harry caught me.

"I'm taking you to the ship so we can patch you up." I shook my head in protest but further slumped against him as blackness began to take over. "Y/n? Y/n?!" he noticed my deteriorating state and scooped me into his arms. I felt the blood seep from my body as my head fell against his chest.

I vaguely remember hearing the floorboards creak beneath his steps and my body being placed against a hard surface. I just barely registered him leaving but coming back a minute later now with two people by his side though I couldn't focus enough to figure out who it was. I felt his strong hands push against my stomach before everything went completely black.

~.~

My eyes began to open slowly, almost cautiously. I was instantly hit with the foul stench of rotten seafood. The light shone brightly in my eyes causing me to squint. I didn't know where I was exactly but I could feel that my torso was wrapped tightly in bandages. I pushed myself to sit up but instantly fell back down with a thud as I groaned in pain.

"Y/n?" My eyes shot open when I heard him say my name. I slowly rolled to my other side so I could properly look at the cabin, and the occupants. There stood Harry, now in just a tshirt and sweatpants. No makeup, no hook, no jacket, no hat, no nothing. He seemed so normal… it was weird. I tried to sit up once again, more slowly this time. I kept one hand clutching my side as I used my other one to push myself up. I swung my legs over the table and leaned gingerly against the wall.

"Why'd you help me? I told you I was fine." I barked at him instantly, narrowing my eyes at the pirate, suspicious of his actions.

He chuckled at me lowly, "Ye fainted y/n. Ye lucky I heard ye scream." I dropped my head and as a small breeze went through the room I suddenly felt very bare in only my wrappings. I grabbed my shirt from where it sat beside me and pulled it over my head with a groan. It was ripped and bloody but it was better than nothing. I moved to stand up and wobbled slightly. I felt his hand on my arm to steady me.

"Thank you… I guess."

"Where ye going? Ye need to rest."

I slowly went to open the door, still clutching my stomach. "Home."

"Ye goin to open the stitches if you keep moving."

"Stitches?" I partially looked at him, since when did we have a doctor on the isle.

"Ay." He saw my confusion and continued on, "Uma did them. She's the best we got." I just nodded and continued to inch forward, not really feeling comfortable on the ship. "I know it's none of me business but she stitched up the ones on your back as well." I stiffened and slowly turned my entire body around to face him.

"Well then send my best regards to your captain." I didn't want to delve into the deep pit that was my relationship with my mother. Harry didn't need to know anything about that.

"Ye don't have to go back to 'er." I scoffed at that, "No really. Stay here with us. Ye could be a part of the crew."

"I'm not a pirate." I motioned to the room and ship, "I don't do the whole part of a crew thing. I'm a lone wolf, a con artist… you don't want me to be a part of your crew."

"What do ye think we are? As honorable as I think pirates are, we all just con artists in disguise." He waved his hands in the arm causing my eyes to be brought to the rings on his fingers. "We could protect ye. We a family, we got each other's backs… and while I know ye can handle yeself, a little help isn't bad."

I nodded slightly, "I'll think about it." I moved back towards the door and slowly pulled it open, "thanks for the help. And tell Uma thank you as well." I began to hobble out of the room.

"I appreciate ye giving me my rings back." I nodded at him with a smile.

"Like I said, I had no use for them." I began to ascend the stairs to the main deck before flashing him with a flirty smile, "But don't expect that pocket watch back anytime soon." I hurried away as quickly as possible but not before catching the sly smirk crawling back onto his face.

~.~

It was an entire week before I saw Harry again. A week of being held prisoner in my own home. After my mother learned that I not only lost in a fight but didn't come home she became a tyrant. She never let me leave and stepped up her punishments ten-fold. Finally after begging for her forgiveness and being the best child I could, she finally let me leave the house to go to the market to get some food.

I had washed the blood out of my red jeans but now they had large rips up and down the legs because of one awful night. My white shirt, the only one I had left, was no longer stained with blood but still had the large hole from where I was stabbed. I carefully shrugged on my faded black leather jacket and pulled my black combat boots onto my feet. My hair was braided in two French braids but no makeup adorned my face. I had a black eye and a split lip but my back and side were almost completely healed.

I had kept the bandages and washed them nightly before tightly wrapping them around my torso. I smiled as I stepped out of my house. You know it's a problem when you think the atmosphere of the Isle was a breath of fresh air. I walked down the street and towards the bustling marketplace. I pushed through the crowded streets and stopped at a fruit stand. I picked up an apple and inspected it, not bad especially for the isle standards. I noticed the vendor wasn't paying any attention and quickly tucked the apple into my bag. I grabbed another one and threw it in as well. I grabbed a third when the vendor spoke up.

"Like our apple selection?" His voice was ruff and his appearance wasn't that much different either.

I moved the satchel further behind my back and nodded at the man, "Yeah they look pretty good this time around. How much for a bag?"

He eyed me up and down, "Ten silver pieces."

I scoffed at him, "You don't expect me to believe that one bag of apples is ten silver pieces. You're lucky that I don't just take them." He scowled at me, "I'm feeling generous today so I'm going to pay you. Now name the actual price."

He learned forward and showed his missing teeth, "ten silver pieces. Take it or leave it." I eyed him for a moment before laughing loudly and just pocketing the apple. I fished into my jacket and pulled out a small copper piece. I flicked it towards him and he caught it with a frown.

"For your troubles sir." I said sarcastically. I turned to leave but felt the rough hand grip my wrist harshly. I turned to face the looming figure and spoke as confidently as I could, "Unhand me."

"Pay the correct price." I tried to pull my hand away but his grip only tightened.

"I suggest ye unhand the lass, mate." I didn't even have to turn around to know who was behind me. I fought the smirk that tried to crawl onto my face as the man reluctantly let go and sulked away. I whizzed past Harry and continued walking down the street. "Ye really are just lookin for trouble aren't ye?" I knew he meant it as a joke but I couldn't help but think that he was right.

I didn't let him see my face as I expertly cruised through the crowded streets, "I guess I am. But one unasked for thing that seems to always follow me is you. What's the deal hook?" He laughed slightly as he fell into pace with me, easily matching my strides.

He causally slung an arm over my shoulders, "What can't a guy just look at for a friend?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'd hardly call us friends."

"Is that how ye gonna talk to ye savior?"

"I didn't ask for you to save me." I quipped back.

"Ye rethink me offer?" I ignored his complete change of subject and nodded my head.

"I did and I don't think it'd be a good idea for me to be a part of the crew." He abruptly stopped and pulled me into an alleyway so we could talk.

"Y/n/n c'mon. I know we have our differences but-" He stopped talking once he got a look at my face. My horrid, beaten up face. He frowned and ran a finger over my cut lip, "Did he do this to ye?"

I shook my head, forcing the tears to stay where they were. "No."

"Did she?" I bit my lip lightly and nodded, refusing to meet his gaze.

Shockingly Harry Hook pulled me into a tight hug, "I'm sorry." I whimpered slightly at the pain in my side and he pulled away.

I quickly recovered, "It's not your fault. She is a villain after all."

"Is that why ye don't want to be with us? Because she won't let yuh?"

"Kind of. And you said it yourself I bring trouble. You guys don't need trouble."

"Y/n I didn't mean it lass. I want you to stay with us." He softly lifted my chin with his finger and I found myself gaping at his gorgeous face. My lips parted slightly in surprise. "What do ye say?"

I close my mouth with a gulp and nodded stupidly, "Fine."

He smiled widely, "Really? Oh Uma will be ecstatic she hasn't shut up about you saying how we'll need someone with your brains on our team." He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and led you towards the docks. "Is it true that you can count cards?"

I blushed slightly and nodded but stopped walking, "Harry. I don't think I can live with you guys just yet."

Harry frowned and quirked an eyebrow at me, "Why not? Ye did just say ye were joining the crew."

"Yeah but last time I didn't come home this is what I happened." I gestured to my face, "I don't think it's safe for me to leave right now."

"I'll help ye."

"What?"

"We'll go talk to Uma and then go to your house and pack up all your stuff and leave. She won't be able to touch when I'm there." Harry said with a smile.

"She has guards, Harry." I said worriedly.

"I have me hook."

"She's a witch." I began to wring my hands, anxiety overcoming me.

"I'm a pirate." His grin widened.

"Harry…" I looked into his icy blue eyes. He grabbed my shoulders and looked right back into my y/e/c eyes.

"Y/n… I'm going to protect you."

"I'm worried that something is going to happen and that you-" I was silenced as his lips pressed against mine hungrily. His hands moved down to my waist and carefully pressed me up against the brick wall of the alley way. I was shocked at first but quickly responded with just at much vigor. My hands went up to his neck and tangled in his hair. I felt his tongue prod against my lips and was suddenly acutely aware of what we were doing. I pulled my lips from his and lightly pressed my hands against this chest. He stayed close to me, his hands now loosely around my waist and my fingers still on his toned pecs. I blushed heavily as I looked at him.

"What was that for?" I shyly asked.

"I like ye, a lot."

I bit my lip and continued to look at him, "I like you too. Now let's go talk to Uma." I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the street once again.

~ Time jump~

I loved being a part of Uma's crew. I was instantly put in charge of helping coordinate missions and showing people the best escape routes. I began to teach crew members how to count cards so they always knew what to expect and surprisingly Gil was really good at it.

It was hard to leave my mom, physically not emotionally. I didn't care for her and she didn't care for me but she didn't want me to leave. She was appalled by the fact that I was hanging out with pirates and tired as hard as she could to keep me in her grasp. But thanks to the help of Harry I was out of there.

My wounds healed quickly though they left ugly scars, up my back and on my ribcage. I was always self-conscious of them, making sure they never peeked through any of my clothing. But Harry always reassured me that I was beautiful which really helped.

He was the perfect boyfriend. He made me smile and laugh. He taught me how to sword fight and protected me against weirdos at the market. He kissed me all over and gave me compliments. But he was also honest with him. He shared his past and I shared mine. I trusted him with my whole being and he trusted me with his.

Which meant that I had also been feeling really guilty lately. I nervously chewed on my lip as I walked into our shared cabin. He sat hunched over the desk studying a map.

"Hey Harry." I said as I sat down on the bed close to him. He turned in his chair to lean forward and kiss me. I moaned into the kiss as I felt Harry lead me backwards so I was laying down on the bed. He hovered above me as he deepened the kiss. I wanted so bad to melt into him but I knew that I had to tell him the truth. I pushed him off of me and sat back up.

"What's wrong bonnie?" he asked as he sat back down at the desk chair.

"Um… that day when I first came into the shop I took your rings and your pocket watch from you." I fiddled with the ends of my y/h/c hair. "I returned the rings to you but unfortunately my mom broke the glass on the pocket watch."

I glanced up to see him smiling at me. He just leaned forward again and pressed his lips to mine. "Y/n/n I don't care about a stupid pocket watch. I'm just happy you're here with me."

I smiled and cupped his face, "That's sweet but I hope you don't still feel that way because I got it fixed." I reached into my back pocket and produced the old pocket watch. He smiled and took it from, looking it over. "I know that it was your dad's and I'm sorry that I didn't return it sooner."

"It's amazing love." He responded with another kiss. I smiled against his lips and pulled him closer to me. He scooped me into his arms and moved me towards the center of the bed so he could hover above me as we made out. He stopped kissing to pull a few inches away and met my gaze. "I love you y/n Hearts."

My lips pulled into a large smile, "I love you too Harry Hook." Huh, I guess villains do get their happy ending after all.


	2. His princess

Evie x Harry SMUT! Look out below!

Still learning how to write smut so go easy on me…

I am a sucker for Harry x Evie so this probably won't be an uncommon pairing.

This takes place in Auradon. They're students at college and Evie is a dance major.

~.~

She was beautiful, that was obvious. Everyone knew it. Every female and male. Even she knew it. She was drop dead gorgeous. With her pale flawless skin and her ruby lips, it was hard to take your eyes off of her. She moved across the stage purposefully.

Her deep blue flowed freely around her and whipped through the air as she turn on her toes. Her skintight jeans scratched against each other lightly as she moved her legs rhythmically. Was there anything she couldn't do?

He sat there, his eyes not moving from the stage as his love performed her heart out. She maintained her grades, mastered almost all forms of dance, and managed to capture his heart in the process.

The upbeat music sped up for a moment but Evie continued to stay on beat with her motions. She was performing a hip hop routine she had been learning in the past month so she could compete. It was the National Auradon Dance Competition and her teacher had issued Evie a challenge, compete in the hip hop category. Evie was nervous at first, preferring ballet and jazz over anything else. But she was still an isle girl and as stubborn as ever, so she didn't back down instead taking the challenge by the horns. She had been practicing for the past four weeks endlessly and she was tired beyond belief.

But there was Harry, her faithful and loving boyfriend, by her side throughout it all and now he was here to watch her cross the finish line. He was in awe at how her body was moving, not knowing that it was physically possible. He sat in the second row, a single rose held between his fingers. He had been fiddling with it nervously, waiting for her performance. But now as she was gliding and twisting across the stage, his attention was completely captured by his blue haired princess.

She finished abruptly, the song slowly fading out. He was speechless for a moment but soon joined the standing crowd in their cheers and praise. She covered her mouth in happiness and quickly waved to the crowd, making her way offstage. Harry could barely sit through the rest of the performances, dying to see his princess. He was lazily watching a ballet routine when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out and soon a large smile was forming.

Princess: come backstage. I'm in prep room 59 with some other people.

Pirate: omw!

He slid out of his seat and dashed up the aisle and out of the auditorium. He walked through the dark hallways until he found the correct room which was propped open. A group of performers were spread out through the room, each in front of their own vanity mirror with lights. Family members and guests alike were congratulating their respective dancers. Harry quickly found Evie's blue hair and made his way towards her. She was leaning forward in her chair, fixing her lipstick in the mirror. She looked absolutely stunning.

Her blue hair was undone and flowing down her back in loose waves. Her lips were adorned with her signature red color, this time a bit darker. Her eyes were decorated with dark makeup, causing the deep blue irises to stand out even more. He walked behind her and dropped kiss onto her cheek.

She leaned back in her chair and looked up at him, "Hey there pirate man."

He smiled, "Hey there princess." He bent down and met her waiting lips in a quick kiss. He pulled away much to her dismay and grabbed a nearby chair. He dragged it next to her and plopped down. He shyly gave her the rose he had been holding, "For you muh darling."

Evie smiled and gently took the rose, "it's beautiful. Thank you Harry." She placed the rose on the vanity counter and turned to him. "What'd you think of the performance?"

"Absolutely brilliant. You were fantastic lass. I couldn't take my eyes off of you." He leaned in closer and pecked her lips, "the way your hair flowed behind you." Another peck, "The way your body moved in sync." Another kiss, "And the way your hips moved… you had me out of my mind." This kiss was a little bit longer and Harry lightly chewed on her bottom lip causing her to push him back slightly. She blushed heavily as she looked around the room.

"We're in public Harry." She whispered.

He rolled his eyes, "I don't care. I want the whole world to know that this beautiful lass right here is mine."

She patted his cheek as she stood up, "That's sweet but I have to go to the presenting of the awards."

"I'll be there cheering you on."

She grabbed his hand, "I don't doubt it."

~.~

She gasped as her back collided with the wall, her body arching at the rough contact. He continued his attack on her neck and she ran her fingers through his hair. He fumbled with the door knob and silently thanked the spirits that it was late and everyone was asleep. He finally unlocked the door and opened it, causing the two to stumble in. He kicked the door close and encircled her waist, bringing her body closer to his.

She breathed out as he nipped at her skin. She shuttered slightly, "Gil?"

He didn't stop his kissing. "Not" Kiss. "here." Kiss. "Gone for" kiss. "the week." She smiled and threaded her fingers through his locks once again.

His hands began to travel past her waist and lightly skimmed over her butt causing her breath to waver. He gripped at her thighs and quickly pulled them around his torso. She locked her ankles around him and he spun them around, so she was leaning against the door once again. He moved back to her neck and began to trail the kisses lower as Evie fumbled with the hem of his shirt. "This. Off. Now."

He smirked against her skin and let her pull the fabric over his head, only disconnecting to fully discard the article of clothing. She looked him in the eyes as she trailed a sharp nail lightly over his toned abdomen. She bit her lip and fluttered her eyelashes, knowing it would have an effect on him. He growled lowly and instantly reclaimed her lips with a new sense of urgency. She felt him reach his hands under her shirt and gently pull it over her body until she was just in her bra. He positioned his hands beneath her butt and walked the two of them to his bed, gently dropping her onto the mattress. He hovered above her, his forearms on either side of her body and holding up his weight.

He ground against her center causing her to moan in pleasure. She lightly pushed Harry away from her and flipped them over so she was sitting on his waist. She teasingly pinned his hands to the mattress above his head. She rolled her hips against his manhood causing him to groan. She left her lips a few centimeters from his, the two sharing the air but not completely connected.

He murmured lowly, "Ye goin to be the death of me princess."

Evie smirked and slowly crawled her hands back down his body until they rested on his stomach and she was sitting upright. She slowly brought her hands behind her back and undid her bra clasp. She let the garment slowly fall down her arms before she discarded it onto the floor.

Harry's voice was breathy as he spoke, "Every time I see yah, ye take meh breathe away."

She smiled at his kind words and dipped back down to resume the kissing, this time the pace much slower and sensual. Her fingers fumbled with his belt clasp before finally getting it undone. She quickly moved to undo the button on his pants and sighed in relief when she felt it release. He didn't let her remove his pants before flipping them once more. He quickly undid her jeans and hooked his thumb into the waistband. He ran his fingers slowly down her long legs, bringing the pants along with him. He stopped with them bunched at her ankles and slowly untied her high tops before pulling them off her feet. She quickly kicked off her jeans and motioned for him to join her again. He smirked and happily obliged to her command, quickly grounding himself over her center.

She threw her head in pleasure as his rough jeans created a fantastic friction where she needed it most. "Harry…" She breathed out. He almost lost himself right there when he heard her moan his name.

He held it in though and instead dropped his lips so they were next to her ear. His hot breath sent shivers down her spine, "Yes princess?"

"I need you." He ground against her center again causing her mouth to fall open, "Plea-please."

"As you wish." He nipped at her ear and paused, "Princess." He quickly knocked off his shoes and discarded his pants. He moved back up her legs and pulled her underwear down to her ankles. He smiled at his naked princess griping the sheets. She kicked off her underwear and wrapped her leg around his back, hoping to bring him closer to her. He quickly felt to his stomach and pressed a quick kiss to the inside of her thigh. She let out a shaky breath. He kissed higher and higher up her leg before passing right over her heat and going to the other leg.

She groaned in sexual frustration, "Harry, please. Stop teasing."

He actually listened to her this time and quickly pressed a kiss to her clit. She arched her back as he drove his tongue into her. Her fingers ached to grip something and quickly reached down to tangle in his hair. He moaned into her at the feeling of her fingers tugging at his locks. He added a finger to his ministrations and she also unraveled at that. Her back arched and she moaned loudly.

"Harry, please." Her voice almost came out in a whimper and Harry thought he'd done enough teasing. He pulled off his boxers and quickly aligned himself with her entrance. He laced their fingers together and moved her hands above her head as he slowly pushed into her. They both moaned loudly. Evie welcomed his size easily but still found herself speechless at the feeling. And Harry, no matter the amount of times they had sex, still lost his breath at her tightness. She wrapped her legs around his torso forcing him deeper into her. He started moving slowly in and out of her, teasing her.

"Faster Harry." She moaned against his neck. He didn't listen to her, instead as he fought to control his pace. He loved being rough with his princess, knowing she loved it too but he also loved cherishing her and going slow because after all… she was a princess. He continued his steady pace, dropping his forehead onto the mattress beside her head. She groaned and tightened her legs around him, "please Harry faster."

He growled and sped up a little causing her to arch her back, aching for more contact and friction. He couldn't resist the moans and whispers coming from her mouth and found himself speeding up once again. He pulled out of her, flipped her over and drove back into her. She moaned and pawed at the sheets, loving this side of Harry.

He kept on hand on her hip and the other pushing her head deeper into the mattress. He pounded into her from behind, hard and fast. Her moans came out in short bursts, his name falling from her lips as if they were a curse.

"Of fuck Harry." She moaned after a hard thrust, "Shit, Harry. Oh fuck, I'm cumming!"

He didn't stop his movements but slowed down slightly as he let her come down from her high. She breathed heavily and panted but continued egging him on. She felt the familiar sensation build up once again. He moved the hand off of the back of her head and brought it to the other hip, gripping her tightly and pulling her back as he thrusted forward. He continued to slam into her while she whispered for him to never stop.

"Shit, I'm close." He finally breathed out. Evie felt like she could do this forever but the sensation had grown stronger and was about to reach its breaking point, again.

"Me too." She breathed, gripping the sheets tightly. She shut her eyes tightly when she felt his hand snake around her waist and toy with her clit, "Oh god."

He continued to work her clit and pound into her at an unreasonably fast pace, "Come for me princess."

She slumped onto the mattress as she felt her orgasm hit her once more that night. Her chest heaved as she fought to catch her breath. His thrusts became sloppy as he felt himself get closer and closer to his release. He pulled out of her and Evie lazily rolled to her back. Her hair was plastered to her forehead but she just pushed it away and sat up. He was on his knees, and she quickly gripped his manhood. She stroked him a few times before opening her mouth and closing her plump lips around his member. He groaned and rested his hands on the back of her head as she bobbed up and down on him.

"I'm so close Evie." She applied light suction, hollowing out her cheeks and looked up to him. He met her gaze and lost himself at the twinkle in her gaze. He forced her further down on his member and held her there as he shot his seed down her throat. She moaned as she swallowed all of it. He loosened his grip on her head and she swirled her tongue around his member to clean him up before pulling off with a pop. The two lay down on the bed together, Harry's chest heaving. She put her head on his chest and dragged a nail around his chest, making random designs. He wrapped one arm around her and put the other behind his head. He placed a chaste kiss to her forhead.

"Evie, you are amazing." She giggled slightly and snuggled deeper into him, "I wasn too rough was I?" She rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him. She shook her head, a smile ever present on her face. He looked at her seriously and brought her closer to eye level, "I'm serious Evie. I love you too much to hurt ye and I want to know if I am. I don't want to cause ye pain."

She kissed his lips, "I swear on my fashion line and dance career that you weren't too rough." She had a mischievous glint in her eyes, "I am a villain after all."

He growled lowly and brought her into another breathless kiss. "You Evie are magnificent."

"And you Harry are the love of my life." She fluttered her eyelashes and shifted her body so she tucked under his arm, "I love you Harry."

He watched as her eyes delicately closed and he pressed another kiss to the top of her head, "I love you too, Princess." He pulled her closer and let out a small sigh. This was the life he always wanted and he was happy he finally got his hands on it.


	3. I am loved

Pairings:

y/n x Zymir (zih-meer)

Evie x Harry

Minor Gil x Uma

Evie x Harry, y/n x Zymir (zih-meer)

[[Au with no Harriet or CJ]]

 _When the core four were given the option to leave the Isle and go to Auradon, Evie declined so she could stay with her boyfriend Harry Hook. She regularly kept in contact with the other VKs but was ultimately happy about her decision. She was an honorary member of Uma's crew and spent most of her time there. Harry was absolutely delighted to have his love with him, and the two were doing really well. He was also very protective over his sister, you. You're a year younger than your older brother, though he's much less mature than you. You began dating another crew member a few months ago, the son of Yzma. You and Zymir were happy together but Harry made Zymir's life a living hell which irritated the fuck out of you._

Note: I figured all the hooks should have an accent like Harry's but they won't be as strong.

~.~

"Hey, yuh finally done?" I asked as I walked up to my boyfriend who was working on tying together some rope. He tightened the rope with a hard yank and set it back on the deck.

"Yep, just finished." He brushed his hands on his pants and stood up, now much taller than me. He put his arm around my shoulders and we began to walk off the main deck. Suddenly Zymir was pulled backwards by the collar of his shirt. He stumbled back and quickly regained his composure to come face to face with the first mate, Harry. My older brother.

"Where do ye think ye goin?" Harry asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

Zymir tripped over his words, obviously intimidated by the older man. "We were jus goin to walk round the market." I stood behind my boyfriend glaring at my brother.

"No ye not." Harry smirked. I rolled my eyes at him and stepped forward to face him one on one.

"Harry leave'em alone. He did all the stupid busy work ye already assigned for him." I argued while tapping my foot on the deck, irritated with Harry.

"Now Uma needs a fill in at the shop an guess who's gon do it?" He peered around my head to stare at Zymir.

I groaned loudly, "Why can't ye do it Har? We have a date." His eyes flickered to mine for a second before going back to Zymir's.

His eyes narrowed causing my boyfriend to gulp, "More of a reason for 'em to do it then, huh? Now scat." Harry shooed Zymir away and I watched him scurry off the deck and towards the nearby restaurant. I whipped around to face Harry who stood there looking as smug as ever.

"What the hell Harry?" I barked in his face causing him to frown at me.

"Ye shouldn't be with him y/n. He's bad news!"

I scoffed, "Of course he's bad news, he's a pirate! So are ye and so am I!" Harry just shook his head at me and turned to walk away. But I noticed his calculated movements towards the barrel of swords.

"Anyways y/n/n ye should be training." In a mere second he had grabbed a sword by its hilt, spun around, and tossed the sword to me. I didn't even blink as I it by its handle.

"I already trained for hours!" I whined.

Harry's smirk only grew, "Then ye should b'prepared for anything… like this." He grabbed at his own sword and was instantly in a fighting stance. I rolled my eyes once again at my dramatic brother and moved to walk away but his sword stopped me.

"Harry." I warned as I glanced to him annoyed. I once again moved to walk around him but just like before his sword came slicing in front of me, stopping my movements. I growled, "Harry…"

He snickered, "What y/n? Something wrong?" He loved teasing me, this was obvious. I inhaled a sharp breath and closed my eyes for a moment before trying to walk away one more time.

This time when the sword stopped my movements, my sword was instantly against his. I jumped into my fighting stance as well and suddenly we were off. He didn't hold back as his sharp blade swiped in all directions. For the most part I was on the defensive side as I blocked each attack and tried to break his footing. I was a good sword fighter but my brother was arguably better. I jumped onto the stairs behind me and was suddenly hunched over fighting downwards as my brother leaned up. You'd think I'd get the upper hand in this position but somehow my brother was in front of me, still matching my hits. I backed up enough for him to join me on the upper deck and continue the fighting. He backed me up so I was pressed against the railing that overlooked the main deck.

He used his prize hook and sword to press my back further into the railing before he could grab the hilt from my hand and toss my sword to the deck below. I watched the blade fall and then angrily narrowed my eyes at my brother.

"Ye need to be prepared y/n/n." He taunted, pointing the tip towards my neck but still a few feet away. I noticed his relaxed positioning and quickly spun, bringing my heel up so it connected with his cheek. I heard the grunt come from him as he stumbled backwards. I didn't waste any time climbing onto the railing and jumping to grab a nearby rope to swing to the deck and pick up my own sword. I looked up to meet my brother's fiery gaze. He was mad. He jumped down from the upper deck and instantly attacked me again. His swings were stronger and more ferocious. But with my new sense of confidence I easily sparred with him. I even got a few good jabs and managed to land a small cut on his upper arm, though that was by accident.

I ducked out of the way of a high blow and then jumped at a low one so I stepped on his sword. He wiggled it slightly but my heavy boot kept it against the wood. I pointed my sword at him and smirked. I imitated him obnoxiously, "Ye need to be prepared Har." He growled and swiped my legs out from under me causing me to fall onto my butt. He grabbed his sword and moved to pin me down but I rolled away. I sprung to my feet and blew the loose strands of hair out from my face. We began to circle each other and unsurprisingly Harry was the first to strike again. He lunged surprisingly low and caught a bit of my shirt, successfully ripping it and cutting me on my stomach. I hissed in pain but didn't stop as I quickly counter attacked. I noticed the regret in his eyes at hurting me but hey, that comes with the job.

We continued to fight for a good minute before Harry was suddenly yanked backwards just as he did to Zymir before. I slowed my movements to a stop as I breathed heavily. There stood Evie who let go of Harry's wrinkled collar to glare at us.

"You guys are ridiculous. Look at you! Harry, your lip is busted and your arm is cut. Y/n, your leg is bruised and your side is sliced. It's like you guys don't know where your pirate lives end and your sibling lives pick up."

I just shrugged and moved next to Harry, "Eve, I appreciate yer concern but I'm fine. And so is Harry." I punched his wounded arm causing him to hiss in pain.

He glared towards me with a grimace. "Yeah lass. And Y/n here is fine too." He shoved me slightly causing the skin on my ribcage to stretch. I groaned and shot him a look.

"Try me Harry, I dare ye." I growled

"I thought I just did… and won." He bit back.

Evie just groaned loudly and rubbed her temples, "Stop it! You guys are both bleeding and are in pain. Why can't you just stop with the competition and help each other."

"I don't need help." We both said in unison causing Evie to chuckle lightly.

"Let's go to the nursing cabin and I'll stitch you guys up." We both reluctantly followed her as she led the way through the ship down to the bottom and to the nursing cabin. The infirmary type room wasn't much, just a small room with rags, a sink, and a hard wooden table.

Inside, Uma was crouched down rummaging through one of the crates in the corner. Evie knocked slightly so she wouldn't scare the pirate captain and led us into the room. Uma glanced over at us and shook her head with a laugh. "You two again?"

It was true, me and Harry often got into little fights like this one and one of us always ended up bleeding. I rolled my eyes at my friend and sat down in one of the chairs in the corner. Harry took his seat on the table and Evie went to get the sewing kit from a small basket.

Uma began to walk out with a rag in her hand. She paused to talk to me directly, "I'm leaving because I don't want to see those two like that." I groaned and knew exactly what she meant.

"Take me with yuh?" I pleaded but Uma just laughed and walked out the door. I glanced back over to my brother and Evie and inwardly groaned. Harry sat slighted askewed so Evie could look at his arm. She was situated between his knees as she carefully pressed a wet cloth around the wound. Harry's other hand was lazily stroking her outer thigh as he watched her hands in fascination. But I couldn't even be mad because they were a cute couple and my brother was happy and so was my friend, so it was fine. I just sucked it up and closed my eyes, leaning my head against the wall until it was my turn.

"Well lucky for you Harry, you don't need stitches." Evie pinched his chin between her thumb and forefinger causing him to look at her, "This time."

"Thanks love." He quickly pecked her lips and went to walk away but Evie just placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

"You still need bandages." Evie began to wrap a long strip of gauze around his arm tightly before securing it with a tight knot. She gave him one more kiss before shooing him off the table. "Okay Y/n your turn." I lazily opened my eyes and began to stand up, "That's a lot of blood."

I glanced down to my side to notice the growing red stain on my shirt. I just shrugged it off as I took a step forward, suddenly feeling extremely dizzy. I reached out to steady myself on the wall but felt Harry grab ahold of my arm instead. I blinked harshly a few times before pushing off of me and sitting down on the table.

Evie looked at me worriedly, "lay down on your back so I can look at this." I slowly leaned down on the table and draped an arm across my eyes. Evie lifted my shirt so it was bunch beneath my breasts and began wiping around the blood around the surprisingly deep cut. I convulsed in pain when she made contact with the puckered skin around the wound. "Sorry y/n/n. This is deeper than I originally thought. Harry, can you wash this rag and hand me a fresh wet one."

"Don't waste the rags." I groaned knowing our supplies was dwindling as winter came along.

"I'm not wasting them y/n. You're bleeding and I need to fix this." Harry handed her the rag and she began holding the pressure against my stomach.

I removed my arm from my face and blinked my eyes open slowly. I saw Harry at the edge of the table looking at me worriedly, slightly chewing on his thumbnail.

"I'm fine." I groaned impatiently. This was a serious problem of mine, not letting myself be taken care of. I didn't want any attention on me and I certainly didn't want others to not have bandages because of me.

"Just shut up and listen to 'er." Harry quipped earning him a quick slap to the arm from Evie.

She turned to me, "But he's right. Just shut up and listen to me." I watched as she thread the needle and ran it under the sink a few times to sterilize it the best she could. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Zymir. I noticed Harry visibly tense. "It's good that you're here. I need you two to hold her steady while I start."

I whined again, "I'm fine!"

"Y/n… this is going to hurt a lot and if you don't want me to miss then just let them keep you steady. Plus, if you don't move then you proved me wrong." I reluctantly nodded with a grunt and dropped my head back onto the table. Zymir moved to my head and placed his hands on my shoulders while Harry held my ankles. Zymir came close to my face and pressed a small kiss to my temple. I felt Harry's hands squeeze around my ankles obviously out of discomfort. But soon enough I felt them both push down on my body so I couldn't move. "Bite this." Evie said as she pulled the edge of my shirt up to my mouth. I opened it and let her place the dirty piece of cloth between my teeth. She let out a breath, "You ready? On three. One, two…" And before Evie could get to three the needle pierced my skin. I grunted in pain but stayed relatively still. I felt the string move along my skin. In and out, in and out, in and out. The repetitive motion was a weird sensation that I never quite got used to, especially on the sensitive skin of my stomach. I clenched down hard on the cloth and whimpered ever so slightly when she came to the end and tied the string into a knot. She placed some tape over the long cut to seal it and signaled to the boys to let go of me. I instantly shook out my limbs, trying to get the blood moving. Evie's eyebrow quirked up, "You okay?"

I flashed her a smile, "of course. I told you that I didn't need them to hold me down."

Evie nodded hesitantly, "Okay you were right. Well, try to keep your movement minimal and reduce the amount of contact you have with it. I suggest wearing a crop top that will stop right above the cut just so it can breathe."

I nodded at her words, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to my room." I stood up and instantly felt Zymir steady me before I even had the chance to stumble. I mumbled my thanks and let him help me out the door though I could hear Harry fuming behind me.

As the door closed I heard the harsh whisper of Harry's voice, "I hate 'em together."

Evie sighed, "Just let her be." Tears stung at the corners of my eyes at my brother's constant disapproval of my boyfriend. The one that I loved and trusted. He opened the door to his shared cabin with Gil, though Gil rarely stayed there, and led me to his bed. He sat down and carefully pulled me onto his lap.

"Your brother doesn't like me." Zymir huffed as he dropped his chin onto my shoulder.

I snorted, "Yeah, no kiddin." He looked at me pleadingly, "But he doesn't like many people. In fact, I don't think he likes anyone."

Zymir shook his head lightly, "No. He likes you, Uma, Gil… Evie obviously. He likes most of the crew and even your dad. I'm the only one he doesn't like."

I cupped his head slightly and gave him a kiss, "He's just protective of me."

Zymir sighed, "Yeah but it's weird because he acts all protective and then slices your stomach."

I frowned, "He didn't mean too. He was jus tryin to train with me."

"I saw some of the 'training' and it didn't look like training. It looked more like actual fighting. He doesn't even go that hard with the crew members that need it."

I shook my head, trying to convince myself that he loved me. "He jus wants me to b'able to defend muhself."

"But he knows you can. I've heard him say it myself." Zymir moved me off his lap and ran his hand through his hair, "But I don't know. Your relationship is weird so what am I to say." He crawled further onto the bed, "come cuddle. I'm sure you're tired." I just nodded blankly, not really listening to what he was saying. My mind was too focused on my brother and what his feelings toward me really were. I mean I know he loves me… right? I mean I saw the worry and guilt in his eyes when Evie was helping me but he also didn't sound too upset. I absentmindedly crawled under Zymir's quilt and leaned my head on his chest. I felt his arms carefully pull me closer as he nuzzled into my hair.

I felt his even breathing against my ear and cautiously peaked up to see his eyes closed and mouth slightly gaping, he was out. I smiled at the boy and waited a minute longer before carefully detangling myself from his arms. I slid out from under his covers and left his room silently. I ducked into my room and switched my bloody shirt for a loose crop top that stopped just above my belly button. I threw my shirt into the sink deciding to deal with it later as I made my way out of my cabin and up onto the main deck. There were few crew members about but none of them questioned me as I waltzed off the ship.

I was hesitant in my steps, nervous about where I wanted my destination to be. I walked for a few miles before hunger began to prick at my stomach. I snagged an apple off of a vendor's cart and munched on it happily as I made my way to the complete other side of the Isle. On that side was my father's old worn down ship and his straggly crew. They were all wrinkled and weathered at this point in their life and did nothing more than sit around the ship playing cards.

When Harry lost the ship my father gave him to Uma in a bet our father banished him to the other side of the isle, not wanting to deal with his idiocrasy. I was torn between my brother and father for a few years. However when I visited my brother with a black eye I had gotten from my father one day he quickly swept me up and instantly found me a high ranking in Uma's crew.

I smiled at the memory of him but my smile faded as I came to the splintered docks. I still saw my father occasionally and although I don't think I love him I figured he deserved to see me a least a few times. I walked onto the ship and walked up to a crowd of large bellied men playing cards around a barrel.

"Y/n!" Smee cheered happily. I smiled back, always enjoying the quirky man. "We haven't seen you in a while."

I laughed humorlessly, "yuh… I've been busy."

He nodded in understanding and cocked his head towards the cabins, "your father's in his suite."

"Thank ye." I excused myself politely and walked to his quarters. I inhaled a sharp breath before knocking on the door.

"Yes?"

I closed my eyes and spoke shakily, "'Ey dad… its Y/n."

I waited for his response and let out a breath of relief when he replied, "Come on in."

I opened the door and saw my father drinking some tea at his large desk, glasses perched on his nose as he read a book. His smile grew at the sight of me and I smiled back. I loved my father, I did. "'Ello dad."

"Hello y/n. What brings ye here today?"

I shrugged as I took a seat in front of his desk, "just wanted to say hi. Catch up a little bit."

He nodded as he sipped his tea and closed his book. His eyes found the gauze at my stomach and his eyebrow quirked up slightly, "Does it have to do with that?" He gestured to the cut with his hook. The hook that was weathered and tarnished, but still as threatening as ever.

I shook my head, "No. That was just an incident from training. Me and Harry were—"

"Ahhh yes ye and Harry." I bit my lip at his sharp tone, "You two were always quite the fighters. Even as young children."

I nodded tightly, "Yeah but I was actually hoping to—"

"You guys always argued over the most trivial things but he typically won." I found my fists clenching at his words, "He would push ye to the ground and pin ye there until ye admitted defeat." He let out a short laugh, "I always thought that he would be a good pirate. Seeing as the way he handled himself at such a young age. He always had that dominating quality."

My teeth were clenched as I spoke, not that I expected my father to notice that. "You always believed in Harry didn't you?"

He nodded, twirling his greying mustache between his fingers. "I did. That's why I gave the Revenger to him. I was hopeful that he would be a great captain just like his father. I guess he had to blow it though, giving up his ship to that Uma girl. His fire, his insanity all put to waste. He had all the good qualities, nothing like ye as a child. Ye were much more reserved."

"I'm the navigator for our crew." I defended myself lightly.

"That's good, I suppose. But you might want to sharpen your sword fighting skills." He gestured to my cut again, "Something like that can end a fight real quick. So anyways back to your brother… how's he doing?"

I shrugged and picked at my nails, "he's good."

"Still dating that Evie girl?" I nodded again and frowned at the disapproving click of his tongue, "He could do so much better. I mean with his genes he could get any girl on the isle! Heck, he could get any girl in Auradon." His laugh filled my ears and I wanted to cringe. "What about yuh?"

I looked up shocked, not expecting for him to ask that. "Me? No, I'm not dating anyone." I knew that telling him I was dating Zymir would just cause turmoil for our relationship and possible danger for Zymir.

"That's okay. Ye'll find someone. Just make sure ye know how to sweep and sew." I furrowed my eyebrows. "Men like that. A submissive woman. Ye'll never get a man with how ye act right now."

"Ye don't want me to be a pirate?"

"I mean I guess ye could but it's too late to start trying to be one now. It's just a little too late to jump onto the ship but I guess you could try. Just make sure you know those other skills well... just in case."

I nodded angrily and stood up, "I just remembered I have to go."

He frowned slightly but quickly readjusted his face to the indifference I saw before. He picked up his book and began to read again. "Okay, it was nice to see you."

I left the room without another word and bounded through my father's ship, quickly making it to the street. I fumed as I jogged through the markets and returning to Uma's ship. I quickly found Harry perched at the steps talking to a few crew mates and I grabbed a sword from a nearby barrel.

"Harry!" His head turned towards me, "Let's go. Ye and me."

He laughed, "Y/n we already trained today. Plus, we saw how well that went last time. Ye need to rest." I looked around at the crew members that stood around us.

I smirked at him, "scared of yer younger sister are ya?" I saw him frown and saunter into a standing position. He just shrugged and smiled at me.

"If ye wish, dear sister." I didn't give him a chance to be prepared. Once he unsheathed his sword, I immediately bombarding him with ferocious attacks. I swung violently and saw him struggle to stay on the defensive side. The crew gathered around the outskirts of the ship, watching the fierce battle between brother and sister. We continued to fight for a few minutes before Uma appeared between us. She had a sword in each hand, one pointed at me and one pointed at Harry.

"Stop!" Her loud voice silenced everyone as my chest heaved up and down with my ragged breaths. She turned to Harry, "My quarters now!" She whipped around as he began to sulk away, "Take a walk. I'll talk to you later." I huffed as I threw my sword to the ground and stomped off the boat and down the beach. I felt the tears sting my eyes and drip down my cheeks as I kicked through the sand. There was a large boulder off in the distance and I continued until I got to it. I sat down on the rock, my tears still falling from my eyes.

"Y/n?" I wiped my eyes quickly as I heard my boyfriend's voice carry through the air. He stopped in front of me and dropped to his knees. He gripped my wrists in his hands and pulled them from my face so I would look him in the eyes. "What's going through your head?"

I huffed and slouched heavily, "Ah dinnae know."

He let go of my wrists and rested his hands on my knees. I felt his thumbs rub comforting circles on my skin, "Why don't we start at the beginning?" I just nodded, "This morning."

I felt my anger rising, "Harry interrupted our date and made ye work in the chip shop. We haven had a date in months because of him."

Zymir nodded, "Yes he did. Then he wanted you to train some more and you guys began to spar. How'd that go?"

"Ye saw how tha went." I huffed, "he kept pushin me and pushin me and literally stabbed me."

"He didn't mean too." Zymir defended lightly. My eyebrows rose, why was Zymir defending him now?

"Then I went to see my dad after you fell asleep and –"

"Wait, you went to see your dad?" Zymir's face was covered in worry but I paid no attention to that.

"Yeah but that not the point. My dad couldn't shut up about Harry—"

"Y/n." He said harshly causing me to snap out of my trance, "You went to see your dad? Alone?"

"Yeah but nutin happened."

"But it could've." He quipped back easily. "You could've gotten seriously hurt. You promised me you wouldn't see him alone. And you had just gotten stitches."

I rolled my eyes, "Zymir… nutin happened."

"Yeah but it could've." He surprised me as he stood up roughly. He pushed off my legs to pace through the sand. He ran his hand nervously through his hair. "Y/n. I cannot believe you did that."

I heard him getting angrier which caused me to get defensive, "Ye act like I can't handle muhself. Nutin happened. I'm not a baby. I can protect muhself."

"Even against your father?! You love him, and that's the problem. You'd let him do anything just because of the fact that he's your father."

The tears pricked at my eyes again, "I don't need to get my choices approved by yuh or anyone else."

"I just don't get why you even went there."

"Because maybe I wanted to talk to him. Ye said it yourself, I love him. He's my father. I deserve to b'able to talk to my father freely without having ye or Harry puppy guard me."

"You don't think about your actions y/n! Everything you do is for yourself!" Zymir yelled. I knew he was just worried about me but the words stung. I refused to let me see that his words actually hurt me. I just stood up and looked at him square in the eye.

"Ye can go fuck yerself Zymir." My tone was calm which probably scared him the most as I turned to walk back down the beach. He called after me but I didn't turn around and he knew to not push me any further. I made it to the market and saw Harry sitting on the edge of the dock. He noticed me walking and stood up to approach me but I just quickened my pace and brushed past him. I quickly molded into the crowded streets and ducked into a nearby building so he couldn't follow me. This was my favorite building on the isle due to its perfect position on the edge of the dock. It was old and worn down but a safe spot for me to think. I expertly climbed the stairs and walked through the familiar house. I stepped out of the window onto the rickety fire escape and scurried to the roof. I breathed in the salty air and exhaled shakily, feeling the tears come again. I sat down on the edge of the building and gazed down at the water below me.

Like I said, this building was directly on the docks and there was only about two feet of dock between the building and the water. I thought of jumping, not to kill myself but to feel the thrill of diving from such a high place. It would be dangerous, if I landed wrong I could easily hurt myself or die. The water was probably freezing as well due to the changing seasons.

I kicked my legs some more, my heels hitting the wall of the building. I thought about what Zymir had said. I whispered to myself, "Everything ye do is for yerself." Maybe he's right. I mean, I did break my promise to both Zymir and Harry and Uma by going to talk to my father alone. _Harry_. I didn't want to think about my brother right now but I couldn't help it, he consumed my thoughts.

The fact that he was allowed to be in a loving relationship but I wasn't. The fact that he could go out on dates but I couldn't. The fact that he could kiss Evie in front of everyone but god forbid Zymir even put his arm around me. Harry didn't love me. If he did he would want me to be happy, why couldn't he just see that Zymir made me happy.

And don't even get me started on how everyone loved Harry, especially my father. Oh, Harry would be the true pirate in the family and he could barely even read a map. It bothered me that my father couldn't see my worth, but then again maybe there wasn't much worth to see.

How could he be proud of me when my own brother didn't love me and my boyfriend thought I was completely selfish? The tears flowed out of my eyes as the painful realization dawned on me.

I heard commotion down below and peered over to see our ship lit up. Zymir stood on the deck frantically talking to Uma, Harry, and Evie. His arms were waving all over the place and he paced around the deck worriedly. I knew he was talking about me. The sun was setting and I had yet to return to the ship. I continued to watch secretly and saw that Harry was the next to speak up. He pointed all over the isle before throwing his hands up in frustration. I scowled as Evie put a soothing hand on his back.

I let out a huff as I watched them disperse. Zymir went up to the bow of the ship to glance around the Isle while Uma and Evie went down the shoreline and Harry strolled down the street. I broke my gaze away from everyone else and focused on my boyfriend down below. He paced throughout the entire ship before sitting down on a barrel near the mast. He bit his thumb and closed his eyes. I could barely see the tears fall down his face.

I don't know how long I had been watching Zymir before the others came back all with a defeated look on his face. Harry shrugged, causing my blood to boil. I stood up and contemplatively looked at the water below me one more time.

"If I'm going to be stuck in a place where everyone hates me, might as well have some fun." I watched the sun finally dip beyond the horizon and waited for them to leave the deck. I backed up a few spaces and let out a shaky breath before running towards the edge of the building and launching myself off. I held in my squeal of glee as I felt the wind rush by me. I held my breath as I hit the still water.

It hurt more than expected, despite my perfect entry form. My head pounded and I felt the water rip at my stitches. The iciness instantly burned my fingers and toes and the cut on my stomach made it hard to move my arms. I struggled to break the surface, sinking faster than I could swim. I could feel my lungs giving out and my vision was beginning to cloud. I didn't mean for it to go this way but would it be so bad for it to end? Would they really miss me? Would anyone really miss me?

The questions seemed to make my body heavier as I stopped the fight and let out my breath. Before I could fade away completely though something hit the water next to me and suddenly there were strong arms carrying me to the surface. We broke the surface in a quick moment and I gasped heavily. The person who saved me hoisted me onto the dock before pulling themselves up. I was scared to look at them, worried it was my brother. But as Harry's boots appeared next to me, my eyes shifted to see a panting Zymir with worry all over his face.

He quickly pulled me into a hug and I felt him relax slightly now that he could feel I was safe. I shivered slightly and he pulled away to hand me his discarded jacket that was dry. I awkwardly shrugged in on before taking his hand to stand up. I cautiously turned to face my brother who stood in front of Evie and Uma.

"What were ye thinking?" He yelled at me, getting dangerously close to my face. "Goin swimmin a'night when the seasons are changin? Did ye want to die?"

I almost nodded, almost. But I kept my head held high as I brushed past him. I discarded the worried looks from the girls and walked onto the ship. I thought I had escaped when someone grabbed my wrist and spun me around. I came face to face with Zymir.

"Why did you jump?" Zymir spoke softly, as if he thought he would scare me away.

"Jump!?" Harry questioned loudly, "Ye jumped? From where?" Zymir didn't answer him or even acknowledge his presence. "Y/n! How could ye do—"

Zymir whipped around in a flash to face Harry, "Harry, stop! You've done enough, let me handle this." I was surprised to see Zymir stand up to my brother. Harry tried to lunge for the boy but both Evie and Uma quickly pulled him back. Zymir turned back to me. "Why'd you jump?"

"I didn't jump. I was pushed." It wasn't a total lie. Something within me had pushed me to the edge. But he didn't need to know that, he could think it was one of the many enemies we had made.

"You were five feet from the dock, no way a push could get you that far." He pointed out.

"After I was pushed, I had to push muhself off the roof so I wouldn't hit the dock."

"Who was it?" His voice was low but his tone dangerous, revengeful.

"Ah dinnae know." That was the truth. What had caused me to take the step, I had no clue.

He closed his eyes and ran a hand over them, "Now is not the time to lie to me." He reached a hand out to me but I stepped back from him. He retracted his hand as if I just burned him. Uma quickly stepped forward and sheltered me from the judgmental eyes.

"Why don't we go to my quarters?" She placed a gentl hand on my back to coax me off the deck. She turned her head to face Evie, "make sure both of these boys go to bed and then come see us."

I could faintly hear Evie begin to chastise the two boys which almost brought a smile to my face. I quickly found myself in Uma's quarters. She closed the door and turned to me. "Don't fucking lie to me y/n."

Her sudden change in attitude shocked me. I stuttered slightly, "What are ye talking about?"

"No bullshit. I was watching you. I saw you on the edge of that roof. I saw you run and jump… willingly." I felt tears sting at my eyes. I didn't know how I would explain this to anyone, let alone my captain. "Now do you want to explain to me what really happened?"

I wanted to shake my head but I knew she would keep pressing til I talked to her. I decided to start off easy, "I saw muh dad."

She groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "We've talked about this y/n."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah I can't go anywhere without ye, Harry, or Zymir guardin me. I'm a strong person, I can handle myself!"

"You really going to play that card after what I saw tonight?" She rose an eyebrow at me, "Did he hurt you?"

I huffed and crossed my arms, taking a seat in the rugged couch off to the side. "No he didn't hurt me, h-he loves me ye know." My voice wavered as I spoke the second part and I could barely convince myself.

Uma sighed, "What did he say?"

I waved it off, "Nutin important."

"So if it's nothing that your dad said then what made you jump?"

"I'm not suicidal." I retorted quickly which caused Uma to look at me in disbelief.

"You're telling me that you jumped off the highest building on the isle for _fun?_ "

I grimaced at the sound of it, "Well…"

She was getting angry, "Then why did not swim to the top? Then why did you lie to Zymir? Then why are you lying to me right now? What made you give up?!" Her eyes were filling with tears as her voice got louder.

 _I began to panic. My brain was being clouded with emotions and feelings. The room started to swirl. I had to get out here. I couldn't stay. I can't stay anywhere. I need to go. I need to run. Keep moving, don't stop. Where to go? Nowhere to go. Have to go. Can't stay. Gotta leave. Keep moving. I need to keep moving. Why aren't I going anywhere? I'm trapped. My brain doesn't work, my feet don't work. I need to leave. I can't stay. Push past them. Leave. They don't love me. Leave. No one wants me here. Leave. I need to leave._

I felt gentle hands on my back and another pair pull me into a hug as two separate voices tried to calm me down, "just breathe y/n. Just breathe. In and out. In and out." I listened to Evie's instructions and slowly my breathing began to slow down and level out. "That's it. Keep going. In and out, in and out."

I felt my head clear and finally found myself in Evie's arms with Uma looking on worried. I wiped my eyes and distanced myself from them, embarrassed. Despite me wiping my tears I continued to cry, "I'm sorry." My words came out in choked sobs, "I can't do this anymore." I collapsed back onto the couch and dropped my face into my hands.

Evie sat next to me, "just let it out. We can't help you if you don't talk to us."

I took a slow breathe but the tears continued to stream down my cheeks, "Why am I so unlovable?"

Uma's jaw slackened as she and Evie shared worried glances, "Y/n…"

"My own family doesn love me." I sobbed again.

"Hey!" Evie's fingers lifted my chin so I looked at her, "Your brother loves you so much. And although your father may not show it properly he loves you to. I promise."

I shook my head and stood up, beginning to pace around the room. "No they don't. Harry doesn think I can do anything right and he treats me like crap. He doesn want me to be happy, he wants me to suffer. He never lets me do anything that makes me happy, thas not what a brother does!"

"He's just protective. He doesn't want you dating Zymir because he doesn't want you to get hurt. Y/n I swear he loves you." Uma explained gently, "Everything he does for you is out of love. Although his actions may seem harsh, he doesn't mean to cause you any harm."

"Yeah… all that time training probably caused him to lose a few too many brain cells." It was a lame joke but it caused me to chuckle slightly.

"What did your dad say?" Uma asked again.

"He didn't shut up about Harry. It didn't matter what I told him, it's just Harry this and Harry that. I was never meant to be a pirate and he made it damn clear that I won't amount to anythin. I should just find a man who will do everything for me because apparently that's what men want. He didn't care that I read maps and help navigate. He just wanted me to learn how to sweep and sew."

Evie groaned, "Your dad has no idea what he's talking about. Take it from someone whose mother tried to teach her the same things. It's better to be a smart and powerful girl. Your dad is an idiot and I can promise you that Zymir loves how strong you are."

"No he doesn't. He doesn't love me either."

Uma snorted, "Are you kidding? He's head over heels for you. What made you say that?"

"Ye don't think about anyone but yerself" I repeated his words softly.

"He said that to you?" Uma's eyes narrowed. I nodded, "I'll be right back." Her words were harsh as she stormed out of the room before either me or Evie could stop her.

"She's gonna kill him, isn't she?"

"Probably Harry too." Evie lightly chuckled.

I shook my head, "I should've never told ye guys."

"I'm glad you did. But I have a feeling this has been going on for a while. You're not one to jump to conclusions, literally and figuratively."

I nodded my head and looked at my fidgeting fingers, "No. I've been dealing with it for a while."

"Come talk to me next time okay? I'm here for you. Me and Uma and Gil and the rest of the crew… we're your family too. And you're stuck with us whether you like it or not."

I smiled, "Thanks Evie. Can I ask you a question?" She nodded, "How did you know what to do when I had a panic attack?"

Evie frowned and then leveled me a sympathetic smile, "Carlos used to suffer from panic attacks all the time when he was still here. Me and Jay were the only ones that could calm him down."

I saw the sadness in her eyes, "Do you miss them?"

She nodded, "I do. They were my friends. But I'm happy I'm here. I love Harry and I love this crew. I just hope that we will all get off this Isle soon enough." She pulled me in for another hug as we moved out of the room.

"Thank you Evie."

"Anytime." She responded without missing a beat. We heard the yells of Uma from down the hallway and had to keep our laughter at bay. Those poor boys were probably close to pissing their pants. "Why don't we get you stitched up again?"

I completely forgot about my reopened wound and after acknowledging it I felt the pain hit me again, "that'd probably be a good idea."

She walked with me to the infirmary and quickly stitched me up before escorting me to my bedroom. We talked for a little longer before Harry stopped by. He barely looked at me, obviously ashamed about whatever Uma said to him. He just gave a quick sorry and went on his way.

"I should probably go with him." Evie said and I nodded with a small chuckle, "Hey y/n? Please don't give up again, I swear you're worth it." She almost made tears come to my eyes again. We hugged before she was on her way and I decided to finally put on some warmer clothes. I quickly changed and pulled my wild hair into a bun when I heard a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" Zymir's voice was soft, almost scared.

"Yeah come on in." I said, turning to face the door as it slowly creaked open. He stepped inside and softly shut the door behind him. I saw his puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks and realized just how much I hurt him. "I'm sorry."

I quickly jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly, "No. I'm sorry. I was being irrational."

He shook his head as he hugged me back just as tight, "No. I should've never said that to you and I'm sorry for ever making you feel bad. I promise I'll be better."

"Me too." I responded earnestly. I was ready to change for the better.

"I love you." My heart soared at the words that had yet to be uttered by him, "Y/n. I love you so much and I don't know what I would've done if I lost you."

"I love you too Zymir and I promise that I will never do that again."

"Good because now you're stuck with me."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I pulled back and kissed him lovingly. _I am loved._


	4. Solving problems

Prompt: "I hate you." "Why? I'm lovely."

Super short OC x Harry

OC: Elle, daughter of Elena of Avalor. She has curly brown hair and is a curvy 5'2"

~.~

She held her books to her chest as she walked down the long hallway. She waved and greeted those who talked to her but otherwise kept to herself. She opened a large door and happily bounded down the steps leading to the courtyard. She quickly found a small picnic table under a large oak tree, casting the perfect shadow over the bench. She placed her books onto the metal table, sweeping her red floral sundress underneath her as she sat down. She placed a stay lock of her curly hair behind her ear and opened up her physics folder.

She bounced the eraser of her pencil against her bottom lip in thought. She mumbled the question under her breath and began to work through it. She scribbled down some random numbers before scratching them out. This continued on for a little bit, write some down and then scratch them out.

She was on the verge of figuring it out and solving the problem when two arms trapped her. The mystery man dropped low and whispered into her ear. His hot breath made her shudder and lean into his hold.

He frowned slightly, "I could've been anybody and you are leaning into me. Bonnie, you need to be more careful."

Elle tipped her head and back and smirked, "Please. I know your voice and arms anywhere." She looked back to his flexed forearm and gently ran a nail over his small hook tattoo. Now it was his turn to shiver. She smiled and dropped her voice low so only he could hear her, "And who else would wield this hook tattoo other than Harry Hook?"

He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, "That's a good point. You're quite smart lass."

Elle nodded, "why do you think I'm in AP physics?" She looked back down to her paper and her eyes widened. She frowned and grumbled slightly as her eyes raked over the problem once more.

Harry took his seat beside his girlfriend, "What are ye grumblin on about?"

"I was working on this really hard problem when you interrupted me and I lost my train of thought!"

Harry turned her head with his finger and kissed her lips, "A pretty good interruption if you ask me."

Elle kissed him once more before pushing him away, "I'm serious Har. This homework is due tomorrow and I have no idea how to do it."

Harry brushed her hair behind her ear, "C'mon Lass. Lighten up, I thought ye'd be happy to see me."

Elle shook her head and rolled her eyes, "I hate you."

Harry smiled and laughed slightly, "Why? I'm quite lovely."

Elle couldn't keep the laugh from escaping her lips, "I wouldn't use the word lovely but you're something."

Harry pressed another kiss to his cheek, "You don't hate me."

Elle shook her head, "No I don't. But I am mad, I was close to figuring it out."

Harry captured her lips again in a longer kiss. He broke for a second, "let me help you then."

Harry moved a hand to cup her cheek as Elle moved her hands to rest at the base of his neck. Elle tilted her head slightly and Harry deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue over her lips.

But suddenly Elle jerked back and fumbled to grab her pencil. Harry touched his bruised lip in confusion, "What's going on?"

Elle smiled, "I figured it out!" She scribbled furiously on the paper for a minute before leaning back with a smile. "I got it. I solved the problem."

Harry smirked, "See? I am useful."

Elle patted his chest lightly, "Yes you are Harry." Harry moved to kiss her once more but Elle just turned her head back to her paper and moved on to the next problem. "You can stay and help me some more but I would stop pouting."

"Help you some more?" He grinned cheekily, "I'd be more than happy to help you."

Elle rolled her eyes, "I mean actually help not just kissing."

Harry shrugged, "It seemed to help last time." Elle didn't get a chance to respond when Gil suddenly came bounding up to them.

"Hey Elle." She gave him a small smile, "I need to steal Harry for a little bit."

"Go for it, he's just being distracting." Harry let out a small laugh and just pressed another chaste kiss to her cheek before following his friend. Elle smiled at her boyfriend but tried to refocus on her homework.

"I hate him…" She muttered with a pleasant smile on her mouth.


	5. Texting in class

The adorably fluffy texts between harry hook and Evie Grimhilde after he gets to Auradon and they are reunited *swoon* the two are dating (and are so completely in love!)

~.~

 **Pirate:** I'm bored

 **Pirate:** answer me!

 **Pirate:** pleaseeee I need attention from my favorite girl in the world

 **Princess:** harry!

 **Princess** : I'm trying to focus in class

 **Pirate** : not anymore you're not ;)

 **Princess** : you are insufferable

 **Pirate** : but I'm yours

 **Princess** : yeah….

 **Pirate** : …

 **Pirate** : where'd you go?

 **Princess** : I don't know? Class?

 **Pirate** : but I want to talk to you

 **Princess** : I will literally see you in like 20 minutes

 **Pirate** : that's too long. I need my princess now

 **Princess** : keep it in your pants hook, 15 more

minutes in class

 **Pirate** : then I get to see you?

 **Princess** : as you do everyday

 **Princess** : oh shit actually

 **Pirate** : what? No!

 **Princess** : sorry harry but I have to meet

with ben after school

 **Pirate** : what could beasty boy possibly want?

 **Princess** : he wants to talk to Uma and me about

what other kids should come over

 **Pirate** : buy you already brought me over… isn't that enough?

 **Princess** : harry….

 **Pirate** : yeah yeah I know

 **Pirate** : I'm not gonna stand in the way of your ethical quest

 **Pirate** : who are you thinking about bringing over this time?

 **Princess** : although that is classified, there may

or may not be some hook blood on the list

 **Pirate** : let me just tell you blue, I love you so much

 **Princess** : I love you too red

 **Pirate** : when does your meeting end?

 **Pirate** : I want to repay you ;)

 **Princess** : Harry!

 **Princess** : it should end at 5…

 **Pirate** : I'll be in your room

 **Princess** : I'm sorry but I can't tonight

 **Princess** : I have so much homework and a

few dresses to finish for prom

 **Pirate** : Is your dress done yet?

 **Princess** : yes but you don't get to see it yet.

I want you to be surprised next week

 **Pirate** : ugh the things you do to me

 **Pirate** : but can I still hang in your room?

 **Princess** : I mean not that I really care but

don't you have your own room?

 **Pirate** : yeah but yours smells much better and it

doesn't consist of GIl

 **Princess** : it does have a mal however

 **Princess** : but she's still meeting with jasmine

for Ben right now

 **Pirate** : so you're telling me that we have the room to

ourselves and you want to do homework?

 **Princess** : Not want to do it, NEED to do it

 **Pirate** : princess, you're killing me

 **Pirate** : hey that was the bell. Can I see you in between classes?

 **Princess** : if you can catch me ;)

 **Princess** : but seriously I do have to run to get to Ben

~.~

~.~

"I caught ye." Harry murmured into Evie's ear as she plopped down on the bed next to him. She laughed as she fought his strong arms which tried to pull her next to his body.

Evie laughed and wiggled out of his grasp, walking around the bed to her desk much to the dismay of the sleepy pirate. He rolled over so he was on his side but still laying down on her light blue quilt. "Evieee." harry whine playfully, "I've missed ye. Come to bed." Evie shook her head as she dropped her backpack and purse onto the cluttered desk. She walked over to the windows and threw the blinds open, letting sunlight pour into the room. Harry groaned and rolled onto his stomach, burying his heads under the plush pillows trying to block the light from his sensitive eyes. He groaned loudly as Evie threw herself onto his back. Her legs straddled his back and she dipped low to whisper into his ear.

"Honestly hook it looks like I've caught you." Harry smirked and tried to turn but her surprisingly strong arms kept him in place.

"Princess, ye are killin mae here. One minute ye dinnae want to and then the next minute ye do?"

Evie giggled and rolled off of his back, falling to his side with an exhausted sigh. Her waist was quickly engulfed in his arms and her body pulled close to his. Harry pressed a soft kiss to her lips before burying his face into her neck, tickling her skin with his light breaths. Evie languidly rubbed a hand up and down his back while the other one wove itself into his hair.

"Ye know that I love ye right?" harry said so quietly Evie almost missed it

Evie smiled and pressed a light kiss to his cheek, "I love you too Harry."

Harry pulled away for a moment to look her deep in the eyes, "Evie…." her breath hitched at the serious look in his eyes, "will ye go to prom wit mae?"

Evie watched as his serious expression morphed into a cheek splitting grin. Evie couldn't help herself and suddenly she was laughing loudly, "You are such a dork."

Harry shifted his body so he was hovering over her. He pressed a soft but passionate kiss to her lips, "Yeah but I'm yer dork."

"Right you are." Evie draped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down for another kiss.

"Mmm princess. I'd love to kiss ye all night long but if we dinnae stop… then we'll have another problem at hand."

Evie broke the kiss and pressed another quick one to his lips before letting him once again fall beside her. Evie laid her head on his chest and felt his fingers trace random patterns on the small of her back.

It was moments like this where Harry is completely at peace and Evie has melted into his arms, that the two are completely themselves. These times were reserved specifically for the two of them. This tenderness only displayed from harry when he's with his Evie and only this carelessness that Evie only showed with harry. The two truly were made for each other and were a perfect fit for each other. They were in love.


	6. Progress

"Harry! You have got to stop!" Evie yelled as she quickly followed the pirate's heavy footsteps. He charged into his room and almost got the door shut before Evie's hand jutted in the way and stopped it from closing. "Son of a-" Evie whispered harshly as the pain of the door closing on her hand settled in. She saw his eyes dart to her but eventually look away.

"Princess. Go away."

Evie righted her posture and held her head just a bit higher, "Harry. This whole thing you've got going on. It has to stop."

"I dinnae know what yer talking about Evie."

Evie took a cautious step forward, "yes you do. The pranking, the skipping class, all of it."

Harry sighed and shrugged, "Is jus who I am. Sorry ye dinnae like it."

Evie huffed and ran an angry hand through her messy hair, "you know _that's_ not true. I'm worried about you. You've had detention every day since you've come to Auradon. What's going on with you?" Harry didn't answer. "Gil's been getting along with everyone and even Uma is making an effort to fit in."

Harry sat on the edge of his bed, still not facing the blue haired princess. "I just don't fit in here."

Evie joined him and quickly interlaced their fingers, "But you can."

Harry shot up, his anger rising. "No I can't! Don't ye see it? I'm bad, I'm evil. My dad is fuckin Captain James Hook! I—"

"And my mom was the Evil Queen!" Evie interrupted, "don't blame this on your dad. Sure, we were dealt a crappy hand growing up but you've got the opportunity to change that. Here, now. So why aren't you changing? Why are you still running rampage like these are the streets of the Isle." Evie's tone and voice had quieted down significantly.

"I jus can't do it." Harry whispered as he made to leave. But Evie yanked out her hand and grabbed his wrist, spinning him around. She stopped any of his motions.

"You're just not trying hard enough."

"Hey, I dinnae kill anyone today…" He weakly offered.

Evie snorted, "What do you want? A gold star?" Harry shifted his eyes to the floor, "Well do you know what I want? I want to be able to hold your hand in the hallways without people thinking I'm your captive. Or I want to do my homework with you after class instead of after detention. I want to see you graduate with the rest of our friends. I want you to stay here and live a long happy life. But that won't happen unless you shape up."

Evie let go of Harry and moved to the door. She walked slowly, hoping he would stop her. She opened the door and glanced over her shoulder. "I helped get you here. Now, it's up to you to stay." With that, Evie left the dorm room and slammed the heavy wood door shut. She paused for a moment in the hallway, to see if he would rush after her. Instead, all she heard was a huff and a heavy weight falling onto the bed.

 _Guess he really doesn't care,_ Evie thought as she walked to the girl's side. She felt tears coming to her eyes, and quickly wiped them away. Today was not the day Evie would cry over a boy, even if it was the boy she loved.

~.~

Mal had been angry with him all day. _How dare he make Evie feel like crap? How dare he just act like everything was okay?_ Her thoughts were everywhere as she walked through the halls of Auradon Prep. She was fuming, everyone could see it. They steered clear of the purple haired girl, pushing against the outer sides of the hallways to avoid her. While she might be Ben's girlfriend or a pretty princess, Mal was still an isle girl and she still scared the shit out of others.

And if they thought she was scary when she was just walking, she was downright terrifying when she was sprinting. In heels no less. She ran through the halls and came to an abrupt stop in front of the Hook boy. She growled and showed her teeth like an animal, "You've got some nerve, _Harry_." His names dripped from her voice like poison as she pushed a sharp purple nail into his chest. Harry just smirked and grabbed her finger.

He wiggled it slightly, mocking her. "I thought threats weren't welcome here in the land of perfection."

Mal pulled her finger from his grip and crossed her arms, "my boyfriend is the king… I really suggest you tread lightly. One word from me and you're back on the isle."

Harry shook his head slowly, "I appreciate the effort in your threat but… you would never."

Mal narrowed her eyes, "and why's that Hook?"

"Because you love Evie and Evie loves me."

Mal chuckled lowly, "she does, you're right. Or at least she did. She's the reason why you're here right now. But last night, after she came back from your little chat… well her opinions changed slightly. She was frustrated with you, angry with you. She thought that you might never change. And even if you did, it'll be too late. Now aren't you late for detention… again."

Mal whipped around, her locks smacking Harry in the face. He was angry, very angry. Without thinking he spun around and smashed his fist into the nearest locker. The loud noise startled everyone nearby as Harry grunted in pain. Of course at that exact moment, Fairy Godmother was walking by.

She shook her head. "Mr. Hook, detention." Her high voice caused Harry to cringe as he cradled his bloody hand. He just nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. I was on ma way right now." He glanced at the dented locker but didn't bother offer any sort of apology. He swaggered through the halls, acting carefree though his mind was formulating a plan.

~.~

Carlos heard a rough knock on his door. He rose his eyebrow in surprise, not expecting anyone. But still he pushed himself off of his bed and walked over to the door. He opened it wide and immediately tried to close it. But a thick boot stopped him. Carlos stood tall as he backed away from the door, trying to not be intimidated by the pirate.

He straightened his shoulders and lowered his voice, "What do you want?"

Harry stepped completely into the room and looked around. A small smirk graced his lips, "I need your help."

Carlos snorted, "My help? With what?"

Harry looked to the boy and noticed his tense posture. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. He gestured to himself, "this… all of this."

Carlos loosened his shoulders and narrowed his eyes, "With all what?"

Harry closed the door and took a seat on a nearby leather chair, "Me."

Carlos took a few cautious steps toward Harry, "I'm still confused."

Harry sighed, "You're Evie's best friend. You know what happened between us."

Carlos rose his eyebrows, "What?" He tried to fake his surprise but it was obvious, "Yeah okay. Yes, she told me everything that happened. On the isle and off."

"Right so you know she's not too happy with me right now. I want to change that."

Carlos nodded finally understanding, "I see. What do you want me to do? Teach you how to be good?" Harry nodded pathetically and Carlos laughed. "Harry... I can give you some pointers and gentle direction but you've got to really want to change."

Harry nodded, "I do. I want to stay on Auradon. I want to graduate High School and College. I want to get better."

Carlos smiled, "Then you will."

~.~

Evie smiled happily and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, "I'm so proud of you."

He laugh as his arm snaked around her waist, "For what?"

"For everything. You've come so far since you've left the isle."

He turned to face her and kissed her lips, "we both have."

She smiled as she lightly patted his chest, "yeah but you especially. I was born a princess."

"And I became your prince?" He asked with a giddy smile

She shook her head, "Even better. You're still my pirate."

Harry leaned in to kiss her again, "And you're my princess."

"Oh my god would you two stop sucking on each other so we can go!" Mal said exasperated. Evie laughed and broke the kiss looking to the queen to be in her blue robes and golden ropes.

"Yeah we're right behind you guys." Evie smoothed out her own blue gown and straightened the golden and white ropes that hung around her neck. The yellow silk collar resting gently on her chest and shone in the daylight.

Harry quickly pecked her lips once again as the two walked towards the stage, hand in hand. "Congrats Blue, you graduated."  
Evie tucked a strand of her blue hair and smiled at him. "Right back at you, Hook."


	7. Late Arrival

**A/N: here is super short hevie drabble #1**

* * *

He sat there, his foot rhythmically tapping against the deck as his fingers nervously fiddled with his pocket watch. He was seeing her today. Her. The one that left ten months ago with sadness in her eyes and his heart between her fingers. He did see her once more, four months ago, when she came to rescue her best friend. They talked for a little bit but more about the situation than anything else. He saw the way she looked at him then, like nothing had changed but something had. He had read all the letters she sent, she wanted to be with him but it never worked out. But now, now it was different. The timing did work out and he was a nervous mess because of it. He was forced out of his thoughts when a pristine white ship docked next to his captain's older wooden one. He saw em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"the/em flash of blue rush off the vessel and down the dock. He let out a small laugh as heard the shouts of the soldiers who were supposed to be with her, protecting her at all times. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"As if she needed protecting /emhe mused as she forced her way through the crowded docks. He barely had time to blink before she threw herself at him. He caught her easily and hugged her body close to his. Oh how he had miss her. Her blue hair and ruby lips. Her soft skin and fresh apple smell. He breathed her in, trying to make up for the lost time. She sniffled slightly, "I'm sorry it took me so long." She spoke as if he cared about anything other than being with her right in this moment and he wanted to laugh and just hold her closer and never let go.


	8. Colors

**A/N: here is super short hevie drabble #2**

* * *

Everyone had _their_ colors, it was a known fact on the isle. Mal was purple and green, Carlos was black and white, Jay was orange and yellow, and Evie well… Evie was just blue. And she was content with just blue. She liked all the different shades and thought it matched her skin tone perfectly. So it took some people by surprise when red first started making an appearance but they soon got used to it.

Evie thought nothing of it. She liked the color red, she liked fashion. It seemed reasonable to begin adding red to her attire and maybe she had another reason, but that was completely beside the point. The point was that she liked wearing red and so she wore it, in many different forms.

It started with her lips when she was 14. Her mother had always given her light pinks that matched the color of her natural lips. But something changed in Evie, or maybe she met someone, that led her to take her mother's bright red lipstick and expertly apply it to her plump lips. Her mother was furious and then she wasn't because she saw the beauty oozing from her daughter. From that day on, she began to gift Evie with lipsticks of all the shades of red. They ranged from candy apple to dirty pirate ;).

At age 15 Evie followed her budding fashion career a little more seriously. She began collecting and playing with all new materials, that before she was scared to touch. The first thing she created? A beautiful red leather coat that fit her perfectly. Mal enjoyed her more rebellious look and Jay approved of the leather immediately. But Carlos, her best friend, gave her a once over and just shook his head. She knew he was connecting the dots, but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

Throughout that year she made plenty of clothes for herself and her friends. So when mal asked her about a pair of red gloves that seemed a few sizes too big, Evie panicked. _I messed up the measurements on my hands but I really like them so oh well._ It was a believable excuse to them, but not to Carlos. He knew what a perfectionist she was and didn't believe for even a moment that she made a mistake, not when it came to sewing. But he didn't press her on it, and for that she was thankful

Then those pieces starting showing up more and more in Evie's wardrobe. Something that was beautifully made and worth her attention but seemed just a little too big or a little too old.

Then she turned 16, and it seemed liked her whole world was turned upside down. Just a mere few months after her birthday, royal guards showed up to escort her and her friends to Auradon. She rushed around, trying to pack and not have a panic attack. She stopped when she picked up the old pirate hat that was resting on her desk.

"I came to get it before you leave." His deep voice took her by surprise and she whipped around, her blue hair flying across her face. He chuckled slightly and dropped down from the windowsill he had previously been on. He crossed her floor and took the pirate hat from her fingers. She almost whimpered when he moved towards her window again. He stopped and turned around, "the red." he started pointing to her leather jacket, "it looks good on you. Definitely your color."

Evie smiled and quickly pulled him towards her to hug him, "I think it's our color."


	9. Blue and Red

**A/N: here is super short hevie drabble #3**

* * *

Dark colors like blue and red were popular on the isle. But, people thought that blue and red was an unsightly combination when matched. Two primary colors together? Unheard of. But not to Evie, she loved the two bold hues./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She loved how hands clad in red gloves toyed with blue skirts. She love how fingers bruised blue delicately ghosted over ruby lips. She loved how when pressed together the soft blue and harsh red made pulses quicken./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Evie tried to express her love for the colors she believed complimented each other so well, but they didn't get it. They chalked it up to her eye for fashion. She just nodded along with a curt smile and sulked away once they weren't looking. If they can't understand her love for the color then how will they understand her love for the person behind the color? How would they ever accept that she loved how his worn out fingerless red gloves that fiddled with the fabric of one of her many blue skirts? That she dreamed about his fingers bruised from their struggle against ropes and people that traced her red lips oh so gently. That she loved being pressed up against his red leather jacket that seemed to hold all his secrets. They never will understand, she concluded. But it honestly didn't matter because she had him. The princess had her pirate. The blue had her red. And that was all she needed.


	10. Paris

**A/N: here is super short hevie drabble #4**

* * *

"I can't be the one to hold you back." His voice was small. She could hear the hurt and regret laced between each of his words.

Evie wiped the stray tears from her eyes, "But you wouldn't be holding me back. I love you. And I would die for you."

Harry looked down, breaking the eye contact that was held. "I know you would. That's the problem." He looked up again and Evie could see the tears brimming in them, "I'm not going to be the one responsible for your death."

Evie cupped his cheek, "It's not like I'm going on some dangerous adventure." She ran her thumb pad over his skin. She could feel him lean into her touch.

"And you know that I would go to the ends of earth and through hell for you." She just nodded. Harry rested his hand over hers, "You need to go."

She sniffled slightly, "What if I don't want to?" harry pulled her closer.

"Yes you do. You're just scared." He pressed a kiss to her temple, "You are the best fashion designer I know, you'll do great in Paris."

Evie let the tears fall as she buried herself deeper into his strong chest and arms, "I'm going to miss you so much."

Harry forced back a choke and just held her closer, "You don't leave til tomorrow. You don't have to miss me yet."

She rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him, "the offer still stands. Say the word, and I won't go."

Harry shook his head, "you're going."

Evie sighed and rested her cheek against his chest, "I know."

~.~

"is he coming?" Mal asked with sadness in her voice as she looked around. evie frowned and shook her head.

"I doubt it. We said our goodbyes already."

Mal hugged Evie, "I'm sorry Eve."

She whispered into Mal's shoulder, "just take care of him, okay? He might unravel a little bit, please just keep me updated."

mal nodded furiously, "I promise." She backed up and Ben soon took her place to hug his friend.

"Auradon will miss you."

"I'll miss Auradon. It'll only be for a year or two and then I'm back." Evie smiled sadly

Ben nodded and smiled unconvincingly, "you don't know that. But I hope everything works out the way you planned."

Evie quickly hugged Jay and Carlos, exchanging a few words but it was mostly a silent goodbye. Uma came forward next and hugged Evie tightly, which surprised the princess.

"I promise to watch him and look after him. Just come home soon, I don't want him to destroy the city you love."

Evie let out a small laugh, "Thank you Uma. You're a good friend." She lowered her voice, "Don't let him start drinking."

Uma sighed and Evie knew she was fighting the tears, "I promise. I'll make sure he calls you too."

"Thank you. Really, thank you." Uma pulled away and the intercom signaling Evie's flight sounded overhead. She gave a final wave to her friends and grabbed her suitcase and walked away. She got to the edge of her gate and looked back once more. She gasped, swearing that she saw the figure of her boyfriend standing outside the airport.

He didn't do anything except give a small salute. Evie nodded and with tears in her eyes, turned back around and walked through her gate. She was off to Paris when really no one wanted her to leave.


End file.
